Protector
by Purpleangel
Summary: My job was a relatively simple one: to protect the assigned. That all changed the day I got assigned to that messy haired, suicidal manic, jumper named Griffin O’Connor. How am I supposed to protect someone who would rather see me dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Protector**

--

To them we are less than dirt and worse than filth.

To us they are just human beings.

Human beings should be equal or at least that's the way paladins see things and because we are not normal then we are social worms. We are deemed not fit of life and should therefore be eliminated without remorse.

But it is not our fault that we were born with this gift and given the circumstances of being born this way, most of us would gladly shun away from it if we could.

It is sort of funny – in an ironic type of way of course – that human beings have no idea about the war being raged all around them. Not that we aren't all humans because we are: whether _they_ choose to believe that or not. And having the norms know about us… well… that would just end up causing more chaos for both parties involved. So this war rages silently: it is just them versus us.

It is the paladins purpose to kill all those who are not normal.

It is our job to survive.

And so this is the war that has waged for hundreds of years and will continue to do so for hundreds more. For when something does not fit in the norm, it is human nature to want to destroy it.

Just like it is human nature to rebel.

I am part of that rebellion.

--

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

I hate the rain. It not only makes my hair fizz and makes the ground muddy, not to mention the fact that it is impossible to sleep in. I suppose to some the sound of the rain against the windows helps soother one to sleep. Not me. The insistent pattern of the rain only makes me cringe under the covers.

_Ring._

_Ring._

My eyes dart to the digital clock sitting on the dusty oak nightstand.

5:12AM.

You have got to be kidding me. Maybe if I ignore and try to fall asleep I won't hear the -

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

- stupid annoying ringing.

I pick up the receiver making sure to yawn into it before answering, just for the added effect since I wasn't really sleepy in the slightest. "Hello?"

"Report to Orb."

_Click._

No formal greeting of course and not even a proper 'goodbye' before hanging up on me. And how do they even know it was me who answered the phone, it could have been a wrong number.

_Sigh_.

But it never is a wrong number, unfortunately.

Heh.

So much for my day off.

--

The sound of phone's ringing and people chatting is what fills the air as soon as I open the door to Orb: my home away from home I suppose. Walking into the building, I stick out like a weed in a field of roses. Not surprising because although I have been in this organization for the past five years, I don't _look_ the job. The people walking back and forth in front of me were at least twice my age and looked at least triple. The dress suits and pants made them looked distinguished, while it only made me look like a child playing dress up. My face is stuck on sixteen and there is nothing I can do about it. I suppose a girl with my look should be better fitted in the drive through window at McDonalds.

"Miss. Laura Auden." A hand encircles my waist and I smile at the male looking down on me. "I've missed you." The hand on my waist inches lower. Typical.

"Eliot." I elbow said male in the ribs making him double over from the pain. "Can't say I feel the same."

"Tease."

And so begins another regular day at the Orb Organization: this was my haven as it was for all in the fight against all paladins. Whereas they had grouped and organized quicker through the ages, we were now steadily becoming a wider spread organization. For those lucky enough to find us in time, we provide nothing more than safe environment in which they are welcomed to stay and turn to on a needed basis. As for my job, I am what is known in the rebellion as a protector. I think it suits me rather well.

"Laura." My head looks to my right as Scott Bly, one of my bosses, stands by the doorway of his office. "Carlyle wants you in his office." Back inside he went without so much as a 'how are you', I would have even settled for a simple 'hello'. I guess that's too much to ask for around here.

Without flattering in my step I immediately went to the office located in the far corner of the small building. It stood alone without any offices surrounding it on either side. I suppose that the isolated placement of the office was merely to add to the mystery that is Carlyle. I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but before I even made contact I heard a voice from inside.

"Enter."

Jeez, I hate when he does that. The man sitting on the swivel office chair turned to face me. "You have an assignment." He slides a folder across his desk, a gesture that was meant for me to take a seat.

I do as expected and sit myself in front of him while going through the folder. There was the typical information: Male, Mid 20s, Irish… blah, blah, blah. My eyes land on the bold typed word across the bottom.

"Another jumper?" My tone is business-like. An assignment dealing with a jumper is never to be taken lightly, especially not when lives are at stake.

"Griffin O'Connor." Carlyle said with a deep sigh in his voice. "This one's not like Rice."

I resisted the urge to say 'no shit' as I continued to scan the contents of the folder. This guy has single handedly killed over sixty paladins. The guy might as well be on a suicide mission. He is clearly a hunter and studying his striking pattern it is clear who he is after. _Pfft_, what a moron. Judging from the information written down, this guy can safely be labeled an egotistic manic, but then again who isn't nowadays. There was a small picture located in the back of the folder as well. _Hmmm_. It's a good thing this guy is cute, makes for a much more interesting assignment that way.

"Your job is to protect him." I nearly laughed, I doubted a guy with this kind of record would need my protection, but regardless I didn't voice my opinion. "He is very valuable."

I nodded my head and closed the folder. My job was to protect and that was exactly what I was going to do: no matter what this Griffin guy had to say about it. The reason why the organization considered him valuable is not my concern. Nor would my question have been answered if I had asked. That was not my purpose.

"Mission accepted," I said with a quirky salute. I heard a grumble from Carlyle as I walked out, which I suppose is as close as to good luck as I'm going to get from him.

This jumper guy was said to have been last tracked to London, England. His whereabouts were dated less than 12 hours ago at a local bar. For his sake, it better not be a strip bar. The last thing I need is to be half naked whilst chasing a jumper.

I guess off to London I go - _sigh_ - it is going to be a long day.

--

author notes: so I ended up watching this movie over the weekend and am now officially hooked, though I still can't believe this movie doesn't have its own category. anyhow, I couldn't help but fall head over heals for Griffin and thus this fic was born. i don't have a solid foundation for where I am going with this fic so bare with me as I 'wing it'. please read and review.

all reviewers get an exclusive sneak peek into the next chapter. so take this bribe and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

--

Chapter 2

--

If we are all human, if we all can bleed, then doesn't that make us equal?

No.

Not to them and - despite our ideals - not to us either.

If we were equal then they wouldn't hunt us.

If we were equal then I wouldn't be a protector.

Being a protector isn't as easy as it may sound. In fact it doesn't even sound like it's something easy to begin with. But this is the job I was assigned on my first day at the Orb Organization and I was in no position to oppose the decision back then. It is far too late for oppositions now. This job has become me. They said it suited me from day one and over the years that statement has stuck along with me. Not that I mind. It has become true to an extent.

I have never lost an assigned.

Looking at the folder on my desk though, I don't know, maybe I'm about to meet the one to change that.

Griffin O'Connor.

This man – this jumper – is going to give me a run for my money. No doubt about that. But for whatever the reason, the thought intrigues me. It has been far too long since I have had a real challenge. Him being considered valuable by the top just adds further fascination in my mind. Him being cute – well – that is just an all around added bonus.

I hear a knock on the wall of my cubicle. Exactly on time. I swirled around in my seat to be greeted with the familiar grin that belonged to Eliot. Blue eyes and blond hair: Eliot Stone is male perfection as far any woman is considered. But he is also a coworker and relationships in business never end well. Flirting, however, is something not to be put past him.

"Laura." He tossed a duffle bag into my lap. I lifted an eyebrow. "It has the _essentials_."

I didn't like the way Eliot lingered on the word 'essentials'. He made it sound dirty, though with Eliot just about every other word had a sexual innuendo attached.

I unzipped the duffle bag to take a peek inside. Oh he has got to be kidding me. I reached inside and pulled out the offensive material: a blond wig. There is no way I am parading around as a blond. Not again anyway. I waved the wig and narrowed my eyes at the man in front of me.

"Not my fault." He shrugged with nonchalance. "The guy has a thing for blonds."

"How would you-"

"It's in the folder," he said cutting me off. There was that smug look on his face again. I scoffed and turned around hoping he'd take the hint to leave. "Oh and Laura-" I glanced over my shoulder. "-you jump in five."

"Peachy keen." I mumbled grabbing some things off the top of my desk and stuffing them into the duffle bag. There is no time to be bitchy or catty. I had a job to do and I had to be professional, even if it meant wearing that tacky blond wig.

--

Note to self: Kill Eliot.

This is absolutely the last time he is in charge of putting together my essentials for any assignment. No wonder he had such a lecherous twinkle in his eye when he left my cubicle. The blond wig is by far the least of my worries. White corset tube top, black leather miniskirt with matching pumps: I look like a regular hooker.

I suppose how I'm dressed doesn't matter anymore. It seems I got to the pub a little too late. Griffin O' Connor is currently… occupied.

Spotting him was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Not so much because the pub was packed or anything in that nature, but rather because he blended in easily. Most jumpers do though. But after having read his profile – I don't know – I expected him to look more… dangerous. He doesn't: not in the slightest bit and I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Maybe Eliot did have a point in saying that this jumper had a thing for blonds. If the blond hanging off his arm is any proof of that. I'm sure the size of her breasts didn't go unnoticed either. Maybe Eliot had a point when he said seduction is the best method when dealing with a male in an assignment. After all, that plan is working quite nicely for _her_. The body language radiated promises of sex. The whole scene in front of my eyes is kind of sad. I think I gave this jumper too much credit. Sure he has managed to live this long without getting caught and sure he has killed more paladins than any other jumper around, but there is obviously one thing he is not equipped to handle: a sultry blond bimbo.

Griffin O'Connor really has no clue that the girl he is mingling with is one of them: she is a paladin.

Should I warn him?

I am supposed to be protecting him, but…

"Here's your drink." The bartender flashed me a wink as his fingers brushed against mine. "Enjoy."

"Thanks."

Something tells me I should let this play out… at least long enough to enjoy a few drinks.

--

She made a move to kiss him… he jumped.

_Heh_.

Despite the hour or more of groping and flirting, he wasn't as taken in by her as I thought. She led him out the pub only minutes ago to drag him to the side alley. Griffin jumped just in time too; she had been planning on electrocuting him. The device in her hand is fairly smaller than the average one: must be newly developed. Impressive. The paladins are wasting no time in figuring out more ways to kills us.

I blinked and Griffin was suddenly standing eye to eye in front of me. The tousled hair and those eyes… He looks so… average. Like the kind of guy you would see in a mall or something and flirt with. But he isn't average, more like far from it. He can't even be considered an average jumper. Not with his track record.

So this is him then. This is Griffin O'Connor. This is the man I am supposed to protect.

"I-"

"Run along and play someplace else kid." He had a cocky smirk playing on his lips. I could feel myself scowl involuntarily. I hate being called a 'kid'.

"I'm here to-"

"You have to be kidding me." He interrupts me again but this time by jumping. The fight with blondie isn't over… apparently. I rolled my eyes in annoyance: he isn't even paying attention to me.

She aimed and missed. He jumped and hit. The repetitive pattern continued minute by minute, all the while they both completely ignored me. This is ridiculous and more importantly this is downright boring. I reach down and pull out my extender strapped next to my thigh. Pressing the button it launches to the target: Griffin. More preciously to his leg. He looks down to the wire and follows it back to me. His green eyes met my black ones. I winked reaching to activate our escape: a smoke bomb.

With that he jumped… and I went right behind him.

--

My breath comes in jagged as I cough from the excessive amount of sand and dust that unfolded from our landing. I try to get my vision to clear but everything still seemed a little bit blurry. The place is dark and damp… this place is his little cave home. It was part of the information Orb had on him. I look around his dwelling just to see pictures. Hundreds of pictures of paladins: just like Orb reported he had. There is not one piece of information on his walls that Orb didn't already have. Regardless, I have to admit I am-

"What did you do?" Griffin was staring right at me – well – more like glaring at me. In his hand daggled the extension I attached to him before he jumped. My only answer was more coughing. "Pathetic," he mumbled and tossed the contraption to my feet. "Out."

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"It wasn't a request." He grumbled and his eyes left mine as they did a quick one over. I nearly forgot what I was wearing and could feel a slight rush of heat on my cheeks. But just as quickly his eyes were back on mine. "Leave. I'm not kidding."

"No." I repeat as I cross my arms over my chest. It is more to get some coverage from his wandering eyes than it is to appear menacing. "I am here to-"

"I don't have time for this." He cut me off for the third time tonight. Griffin moved around me collecting various papers off his wall along with a black suitcase. "For your own sake, you better be gone when I come back."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he was gone before I could even form one syllable. Damn it. Though I guess there would have been no point in attaching the extension to him this time. This is his home and sooner or later he is going to come back here. I will just have to wait it out. It's just as well anyway. The time alone should help ease my mind from the whole _jumping_ experience. No matter how many times I had experienced a jump I would never get used to it.

_Sigh_.

I wonder how long he plans on being gone: hours, days, weeks. With this jumper anything was possible. Wait. I have to wait for him to come back. I just have some patience… this is fucking annoying! I may be his protector but I am not his babysitter. Yes. There is a _big _difference between the two.

_Heh_.

Won't he be surprised when he comes back and still finds me here? I can just imagine the scowl on his face when I greet him. That is certainly something to look forward to. Well it's his own fault for making assumptions. For assuming I'm a jumper when I'm not.

Yup.

He's in for quite the shocker.

--

Author notes: It took me forever to write this and I had to watch the movie two more things but here it is. I really hope you've all enjoyed that. I am still kind of lost plot wise, but not to worry I will figure it out soon.

All reviewers get an exclusive sneak peek into the next chapter. so take this bribe and review! 


End file.
